Electricity Between Us
by CrossedQuills
Summary: Rated M for a reason. Prompto has a very interesting dream during a thunderstorm. Noctis/Prompto.
1. Chapter 1

Electricity Between Us

The Regalia was stolen. Son of a bitch.

"Well, at least we can look forward to getting some chocobo riding time in," said Prompto. He smiled, trying to make light of the situation. The other three were not in such a humorous mood and glared at him. "Eeesh, sorry."

"At least it's faster than walking," said Gladio.

"Indeed," said Ignis as they hoofed it to the camp. Shame they hadn't paid for any rentals this week. "But still, we must get the Regalia back. First and foremost we need to get to camp, eat something, and get some sleep. Thankfully the camping supplies are still at the haven or we would be sleeping under the stars tonight."

Before long the glyph covered stone with their campsite appeared. It had been an excessively long day and all Prompto wanted was to lie down. The battle with Titan was insane. He had no idea how they managed to make it out alive. He looked over at Noctis, who hadn't said a word in over an hour, wondering what was going through his head. He had the ability to summon the Archaean now, and Prompto couldn't fathom what that must be like. What it felt like to have that much raw power at ones disposal.

He hung back from Ignis and Gladio as they approached the campground and asked Noctis quietly, "Hey, buddy. You aright? You've been more quiet than usual."

"It's… difficult to explain. For a while it felt like I was on fire, but now it feels like my skin is tingling. I guess I'm getting used to it."

"Hmm, well, maybe you'll feel better in the morning."

"I hope so. Do you think Ignis will let me have a drink after all that?" said Noctis.

Prompto swung his arms behind his head as they walked. "Honestly, Noct, after a day like this I think we can all use a drink. You might as well ask him. Closed mouths don't get fed."

Shockingly, Ignis agreed to open a bottle of liquor that he kept in the bottom of the cooler. "One drink." he said sternly.

While he cooked dinner Gladio opened the cap and poured an inch or so of liquor into each of the glasses. Once he handed Ignis his he returned to the table and poured an extra inch into the remaining three. When he handed the drinks to Prompto and Noctis he put his finger to his lips. "I won't tell if you don't."

The two of them had finished half their drink by the time the food came. It was amazing as always, especially with the buzz on that Prompto had going for him. He was going to sleep well tonight. He yawned and leaned back in his chair. The sun had barely gone down and he was already ready for bed. Downing what was left of his drink he yawned and said, "I'm hitting the hay early."

"So soon?" said Gladio.

"Yeah, I'm wiped. We've got a lot to do tomorrow, looking for Ramuh's rune stones on top of everything," he said.

"I think I will too," said Noctis. "I wasn't sleeping much these past few nights with the headaches."

Ignis nodded. Gladio poured a little more liquor in his glass while Iggy wasn't watching and said "Goodnight."

Prompto wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, but considering he still had a very strong buzz on it couldn't have been too long. He could hear Gladio snoring in the tent behind him as a light rain fell against the waterproof fabric above. A low rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. None of these things were what woke him up. What caused him to wake was Noct's breath against the pulse of his neck. The breathing was steady and quiet like it always was when Noctis slept. He could only see the top of his head so he couldn't be sure if he was awake.

The longer he evaluated the situation the sooner he realized that the prince's bare hand was also resting on Prompto's hip, just where the waistband met exposed skin. The touch was so subtle, but between that and the breath on his neck his heart began hammering in his chest. He wondered if Noct could hear it as close to his chest as he was. Hopefully between the thunder, rain, and Gladio's snoring Noctis wouldn't be able to.

Just then Noctis shifted and slid his hand up Prompto's shirt just a few inches. Now he was sure that Noctis could hear his heart pounding. He'd been friends with the prince for years, feeling privileged to even be allowed in his presence. He would be lying if he said he didn't find the prince attractive. Who wouldn't? But he'd never done anything about it. The best he could hope for was a few moments every couple of days to rub one out in private. Now he was crammed between a drunk, snoring bodyguard and the presumably drunken crown prince with a growing erection and no way to take care of it.

Noctis shifted just the tiniest bit closer and now he could feel the prince's lips graze the skin of his neck. He let out a whine before he could stop himself.

Noct took a small breath out of turn, indicating that he was starting to wake up.

Prompto held his breath.

After a moment Noct's breathing seemed to return to normal and Prompto let out the breath he was holding. A flash of light illuminated the tent for an instant before a crack of thunder emanated so loud that he could actually feel it. Gladio's snoring halted for a moment before returning to normal. Neither Ignis nor Noct gave any indications that it had woken them.

Prompto was contemplating how to shift around when he felt lips on his pulse again. This time it was definitely intentional. His breath hitched. The hand on his hip gripped him as open mouth kisses alternated between his pulse and Adams apple. He must be dreaming. There was no way this was happening. How much alcohol was actually in his system?

The hand on his hip let go and slid up his abs and to his ribs, squeezing their lower bodies closer. He could feel Noct's hardening member pressing against his thigh.

Yup, definitely a dream. No way was this happening.

Prompto's gasps were becoming harder to contain, so he was relieved in more than one way when Noct moved the hot kisses from his neck, to his jaw, to take his mouth. If his mouth wasn't covered he was sure his moan would have awoken the other two in the tent. He felt Noct's tongue graze his lips and he opened up for him. He could taste the liquor on top of the taste that was uniquely Noct.

Now Prompto's hands were the ones wandering. If this was a dream he was going to do what he wanted. His hands wrapped around Noct's firm butt and pulled him close. They began grinding against each other as quietly as they could and without a huge amount of movement. Dream or not Prompto didn't care to see what Dream Ignis would do if he saw them. It would be awkward to say the least. Still, the thrill of getting caught only added to the eroticism.

Soon Noctis' hands slid down his abs and to the waistband of his belt undoing the clasp and sliding the fabric down a few inches to gain access. He stroked his member through the fabric of his shorts before sliding them down too and taking him in his hand. Prompto nearly came there and then.

The crown prince was jerking him off. Holy shit.

The positioning was awkward, but somehow Prompto managed to return the favor. The angle didn't quite give him the grip he wanted, but feeling the weight of Noct's member in his hand was more than his fantasies ever gave credit to.

Noct pushed his hips forward until their members touched, sending another shiver down Prompto's spine. They stayed like that, rubbing against each other as their tongues fought for access into the others mouth. Slowly, Noct broke the kiss and put his lips right next to the blondes. His breath ragged, he said, "Lick your hand."

He didn't have to be told twice. Working up the saliva he licked his hand liberally before returning to their members, still grinding into one another. He took them both in his hand and gave a few experimental tugs to lubricate them completely. This time is was the prince's turn to moan.

Locking lips again to contain the sounds they were both making Prompto picked up pace. With his now free hand Noctis slid his hand up Prompto's shirt again and lightly pinched his nipple. That was it, he was going to come. He could feel it in Noct too. His hips trembled with every pump.

Thunder clapped again just as they moaned into each other, hot spurts coating Prompto's hand. When the high of orgasm faded they slowly pulled the kiss away, Prompto only now realizing that Noct's eyes had a faint pinkish glow to them. He'd seen it before, but now that it was lacing blown out pupils is was more enticing than frightening.

For a moment he wondered what to do with the double load he now had all over his hand. Looking around for an extra scrap of fabric or anything. He couldn't find anything that would suffice. But hey, this was a dream, right? So, looking Noct dead in those glowing eyes he raised his hand up to his mouth and licked it clean. He smirked devilishly when he felt Noct's softening cock give a little twitch against him.

Noct leaned in and kissed him again, the musky taste of the event mixing with the remanence of the liquor.

The next morning Prompto awoke to the clank of a frying pan tapping the camp stove. He opened his eyes to find himself alone in the tent. The memories of last night flooded to him. "Oh, shit." He whispered, checking his shorts. Thankfully they were clean. After that dream he was sure that he'd made a mess of himself and his only change of clothes were in the car. Hopefully he hadn't made too much noise or woken the others. That would have been awkward.

Putting his boots on, Prompto unzipped the tent and walked out onto an overcast morning. Surprisingly Noct was awake before him, sitting in the camp chair eating the pancakes Ignis had made. "Morning," he said, testing the waters.

"Good morning," said Ignis, handing him a plate of pancakes. The hot syrup and butter gave off steam in the cool air.

Gladio and Noctis mumbled a good morning with mouthfuls of pancake. That was normal, so he guessed he hadn't woken them. Thank goodness for that.

Gladio looked a little worse for the wear though. Prompto guessed the bodyguard was regretting the second or third helping of liquor this from last night. Nothing a potion wouldn't cure.

Sitting down across from Noct he cut off a wedge of his pancake and held it up to his mouth when he locked eyes with the prince. He was giving him the same, faintly glowing look he'd given him in his dream. Then, painfully slowly, he licked the syrup he'd spilled on his fingers off. Maintaining eye contact the whole time.

Oh my gods, thought Prompto as he felt his face grow hot.

X~X~X

I'm on a writing roll this week. I'll probably add another chapter to this, but let me know what you think so far. -^_^-


	2. Chapter 2

*Well, this started off as a PWP, but I guess a few of you liked it enough to make it more. Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter contains slight references to the Brotherhood anime. Here you go. :) Enjoy.

Electricity Between Us

Chapter 2

Prompto's hair stood on end as lightning struck the final rune, sending sparks and crackles of electricity through the air and up Noctis' arm. His eyes glowed pinkish red with the intensity of the power. It was truly a sight to behold. Prompto even managed to get a good photo of the event despite how distracted he'd been all day.

He forced a smile when the others looked at him. It was difficult to keep up his normal joking demeanor when every moment he wasn't busy his mind drifted back to his 'dream' that clearly wasn't.

What the fuck had happened last night?! He was absolutely sure he had been dreaming, but between breakfasts this morning and the sultry looks Noct kept shooting him when the others weren't paying attention, it became evident enough as the day continued. He'd done things last night that he'd fantasized about for years, but now that he'd acted on them… Prompto nearly had another panic attack on the way back to the chocobo's just thinking about it. What would the others think? Noct was engaged to Luna! He was the crown prince…KING, he corrected himself. Prompto began to hyperventilate.

"Are you alright, Prompto?" asked Ignis when they got back to the birds.

He forced himself to breathe normal. "Uh, yeah sure! I'm fine." He feigned a laugh. "That lightning was wild, wasn't it?"

Ignis didn't look convinced. "Alright. But if something is bothering you let me know." He mounted his bird and started down the path to follow Noctis and Gladio.

"Cool. Hey I'll catch up in just a sec, I want to get some shots of the area. The light's great," he said, pretending to play with his camera.

When Ignis was a decent distance away Prompto buried his face in his birds yellow feathers and yelled as loud as he could in frustration. Thankfully the bird didn't seem to care. He actually felt a little better afterward.

Hopping into his saddle he followed the group.

Noct was pumped. Prompto wasn't sure what was going on, but Ignis inferred that the surge of power made the young prince restless. First thing he did after Ramuh's trials was go to the nearest diner and get a high level hunt. It was just for an oversized flan, but it only came out at night and Ignis had his concerns. As did Prompto. Gladio was down for a good fight regardless. "We need the Gil anyway," he said. "Just know when to back off if it gets too intense."

The sun was going down as Noctis sprinted his bird towards the area indicated on their map. Ignis shouted ahead to him, "Noctis, perhaps it would be a better idea to take on a day hunt and get some rest. It's been a long day!"

"I'll be fine," he yelled back. "Just let me blow off some steam and then we'll find a camp. Promise."

Prompto groaned. A camp? Part of him really didn't want to be in close proximity to Noct until he sorted this whole thing out. Another part of him… well, he would prefer the other two not to be nearby.

It wasn't long before the purple ooze with a face emerged from the ground north of Hammerhead. It, being weak to magic, only took a few well aimed warp attacks with an imbued weapon before Noct had put the thing out of its misery. The other three barely needed to climb off their chocobo's.

Noctis banished his weapon and dusted his shirt off. He almost looked disappointed. "Alright," said Ignis, "you've had your fun. Let's head back to camp. Tomorrow we go find the-"

A deep, guttural rumble shook the ground beneath them. A hole in the rocky earth opened up and a colossal red hand pushed its way through. Followed by a broad, horned torso and a flaming sword. "Noct! Run!" called Gladio.

Ignoring his shields warnings, Noctis summoned his sword and charged the red giant.

They had no choice, they dismounted their panicked birds and fought alongside their prince. The battle raged on for longer than any of their previous fights, other than Titan. Even then the daemon didn't seem to be slowing down.

Finally, the air shimmered. Prompto scanned the field and found Noctis, crouched alongside a rock with his eyes blazing. A clap of thunder sounded the same instant as the lightning shot through the formerly clear sky. When Prompto's eyes recovered from the flash, a god stood above them.

When they recovered their chocobo's Prompto handed out the last of their potions. They would have to restock next time they made it to an outpost. Prompto downed the bitter green liquid and soon the burns along his arm and neck began to tingle and heal.

Thankfully the others had escaped critical damage thanks to their supply of phoenix downs, but those were running low as well. Once they were safely back at the camp Gladio ripped into his ward. "Are you insane!? You knew you weren't ready for a daemon that strong. You put yourself and the rest of us in serious danger for no reason."

"We've taken on worse risks," Noct spat back.

"Yes, we have," said Ignis, "But for good reason. They were to gain the wisdom of your ancestors or request the aid of the gods for the sake of the kingdom. NOT so you can stroke your own ego."

Gladio huffed. "If you want to blow off some steam I'll have you up for training at the break of dawn. You won't have any steam left after that. I'll make sure of it."

Ignis adjusted his glasses, a telltale sign that he was more irritated then he was letting on. "It's all fun and games until someone loses and eye, or worse. Until you have come to your senses we will not be taking on any hunts."

Prompto really wanted to be the peacekeeper here, but the strategist and shield had a valid point. The look on Noct's face was one he hadn't seen in a while. The prince looked like a child scorned.

"Fine! I'll go do some without you!" yelled Noct and stomped away from the runes of the camp toward the glow of Hammerhead in the distance. He wasn't even out of sight before blowing the chocobo whistle.

"Noct, wait!" yelled Gladio, and went to go after him.

"Wait," said Prompto, stepping between the shield and his ward. "I'll go after him. He's not mad at me… I think. I'll keep him put at Hammerhead. Call Cid and tell him to remove all the hunts from the diner. Have them say that they've all been taken care of or something. I'll text you when we get there. I'll call if anything goes wrong." He didn't wait for them to respond before turning and running down the rock before hopping on his chocobo and giving chase.

Gladio nodded, surprised. "The kid had a good idea for a change."

"Indeed," said Ignis.

It didn't take long before he caught up to the flustered prince. Thankfully they didn't run into any baddies between the camp and the outpost. Cid must have worked fast because he was sitting at the diner bar counter when they walked in and shrugged when Noct asked for a hunt. "Sorry. It was a busy day. All the bounties have been paid out. Try again tomorrow."

Noct didn't say anything, but looked like he was seething. He turned to leave again when Prompto caught his shoulder. "Hey, whoa whoa. Wait. At least get something to eat since I don't think Ignis feels like cooking for you for a change. I've got a couple Gil stashed away. My treat."

Prompto knew for sure he was hungry. He'd only managed a few bites of breakfast before his stomach was too knotted to finish.

Noctis took a deep breath, seeming to calm himself. "Fine."

Soon they sat in one of the booths, an oversized plate of chicken strips and fries in between them. "I can't remember the last time I had junk food," Noct said and sipped his cheap ale. He seemed in slightly better spirits.

"Plebe food is the best food sometimes. Especially when you're upset." He stuffed another few fries in his mouth, having vague flashbacks to the fat kid he once was. Thanks to all the running around they did he was able to enjoy fast foods from time to time. No more salads for him. He finished his beer and mopped up ketchup with the last fry. "Ready to head back to the camp? I'm sure the others are already asleep by now."

"About that…" Noct finished the last sip of beer too. He put the bottle down and ran a finger along its length. Subtle to anyone watching, but Prompto felt warmth creep back into his face. "I noticed that the trailer outside wasn't occupied. I could use a bed instead of that cramped tent for a change."

Prompto swallowed hard. Eating in a brightly lit diner was one thing. It almost felt normal again between the two of them. But to be in an enclosed space with only Noct… he wasn't sure he was ready for that. "I… don't think I have enough Gil. Iggy has the rest of the money."

Noctis turned to Cid, who was still sitting at the counter sipping a beer himself. "Hey Cid, would you mind if we stayed in the camper tonight? Ignis can give you the Gil in the morning."

Cid waved an arm at them without even turning around. "Yeah, that'll be fine."

"Thanks," said Noctis, getting up from the table. "You coming?"

 _Probably_ , thought Prompto nervously. He silently got up and followed his friend to the old camper outside. They'd stayed in it a couple times before, so it was familiar. Noct hadn't said a word about last night at all so maybe it was a dream and he really _was_ reading far too deep into things.

Noct didn't bother to turn on the lights and was already kicking off his boots and hanging his jacket up when Prompto entered. He really was tired after the long day and the red giant really took it out of him. He watched as Noct tucked his socks in his shoes and sprawled out on the larger bed in the back of the camper. Prompto was scouting out the pullout futon to one side of the sitting space when he heard Noct say, "Are you joining me or what?"

Prompto swallowed hard. Why was his throat so dry all of a sudden? He could see Noct in the dim light splayed on the bed the size of their tent. His shirt hiked up ever so slightly, revealing the abs beneath. Prompto managed to find his voice, "Noct…about…about last night. That…"

"Was unexpected," Noctis finished.

Prompto's face was hot, he was thankful for the dim lighting so Noct couldn't see him furiously blushing. "I… Um… why is this so hard?"

"Do you regret it?"

"No," he said faster than he thought he would.

Noct leaned forward toward the edge of the bed and got a good grasp of Prompto's vest, pulling him down to the bed. Prompto caught himself with his hands and crawled forward by Noct's guidance until he was practically straddling him. "Honestly I didn't know I'd ended up with my face in your neck until the thunder woke me up. I tried going back to sleep, but the sound of your heart pounding and this-" he let go of his vest and palmed the hardening member through Prompto's shorts, eliciting a gasp from the blonde. "rubbing against my leg kept me awake. I knew you've had a crush on me since high school, but I never thought you'd act on it." He was slowly pulling him closer with one hand while running the other up Prompto's shirt. His breath became ragged. "What changed?"

Prompto swallowed. He was only inches from Noct's face now. "I…thought I was dreaming."

"Oh? And are you now?" Prompto saw a glimmer of the glow to Noctis' eyes in the dim light and that's all it took.

"Gods, I fucking hope not," he said and crashed their lips together. There was nobody to worry about waking up now, so all the moans and gasps of pleasure Prompto had withheld the previous night came crashing forth. Throughout various changes of positions they managed to lose what remaining clothes they had before they were feverishly grinding into each other's skin atop the cheap sheets of the bed.

Noct broke from the kiss long enough to run a tongue along Prompto's neck, from his collar bone to his ear before whispering, "It's so hot seeing you aggressive. Not a sight I see often. I like it." He lightly bit Prompto's earlobe, causing the blonde to dig his fingernails into the skin on Noct's shoulder.

 _I'll show you aggressive_ , Prompto thought before flipping them over so he was on top. He had an idea and got up for a moment, rummaging through the small medicine cabinet in the tiny bathroom. When he found the baby oil he came back to the bed and poured a decent amount in his hand. Rubbing his own member first he then turned to Noct's, the slick feel was amazing. He pumped his lover roughly as they kissed with all the aggression that Noctis had pent up since Titan, and probably longer. The prince moaned into his mouth when Prompto moved his hand lower, giving the balls a solid rub on his way down.

Prompto had never done this before, but if his internet history was any indicator he'd seen it done a fair number of times.

He gave Noct's entrance a tease, waiting for any kind of tenseness or hesitation. When none came he inserted a finger, then another when it elicited a lustful hiss and a rough bite on the lip. Prompto was fairly sure he was bleeding a little from that love bite, but he didn't care. He did this a few moments, exploring the new sensation and feeling around for the prostate. When he hit it Noct let out a moan Prompto would remember for the next decade.

When he was fairly sure Noctis was ready he reapplied lubrication and lined himself up. He hesitated a moment and rested his sweaty forehead on the princes, blonde hair mingling with raven. "Ready?" he asked. Noct nodded.

He pushed forward slowly, the sensation both alien and amazing to him. When he was in completely he paused, waiting for his king to adjust. A moment later Noct reached down and pulled at his hip, indicating for him to move. When he did a shiver of pleasure shot down Prompto's spine. This won't last very long, he thought as he felt himself already creeping toward climax.

Soon they found a rhythm, Noct rising up to meet him as he thrusted forward. After a few moments Noct leaned in and bit the flesh where Prompto's neck met his shoulder and the blonde lost it. He grabbed Noctis by the hips and began slamming into him, the smacking noises no doubt audible from outside the camper.

Prompto couldn't even form words as his orgasm washed over him like a tsunami.

The room spun as the blond collapsed onto his lover's chest, the sticky feeling between them indicating that Noct must have come shortly before he did. He gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Holy…shit."

Noctis ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, now damp with sweat. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Ignis and Gladio arrived at Hammerhead early the next morning. After inquiring with Cid they found out that the boys had stayed in the camper overnight, much to their relief. They'd only gotten the one text from Prompto saying, 'Here'. Not much to go on for the two guardians of the future king.

"I'm gonna go wake them up, could you order me a coffee?" said Gladio as he walked toward the camper.

"Certainly," said Ignis as he walked toward the diner.

The camper door was unlocked, so Gladio let himself in. He knew his way around it by now. When he set foot in it he wrinkled his nose. _Smells like sex in here,_ he thought before he glanced at the bed at the back of the camper. The sheet just barely covering the naked prince and blonde spooning. Their hair clearly mussed in the early morning light.

Gladio slowly backed out of the camper.

"Where are the boys?" asked Ignis when Gladio sat down next to him at the diner counter.

"Sleeping," said Gladio, not making eye contact.

"Did you wake them?"

"I hope not."

X~X~X

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It always inspires me to write more. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
